


Things Sam Couldn't Have (pt. 1)

by sayaleigh



Series: Saya's Sabriel Week [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many things Sam was never able to have growing up was a dog.  Luckily, Gabriel has a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Sam Couldn't Have (pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff/Angst day; Fluff prompt: Something involving a pet.
> 
> A/N: I lost 3 of my 4 pets this year so I just really like writing about people being happy with animals idk.

"You and John really didn’t get along, did you?" Gabriel asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence of the room.

Sam looked up at him, expression contorting into one of his characteristic bitchfaces. The archangel was laying on his back on Sam’s bed, lazily paging through John Winchester’s journal. Despite everything he’d learned or how his views had changed over the last few years, Sam had no interest in discussing his father with the archangel.

Gabriel looked up at the silence, eyebrows raised questioningly. He rolled his eyes at the look on Sam’s face, but really, he shouldn’t have expected any different.

"Really Sam?" he asked, “Do we have to compare abandonment issues?"

Sam couldn’t help but grin slightly at Gabriel’s flippant tone. He wondered if that was why he kept the snarky archangel around, but quickly cut off that train of thought. Really though,it wasn’t as if he had any control over an angel’s actions.

"What are you getting at?" he asked bluntly.

Gabriel pouted, rolling over on the bed. “You’re no fun," he informed Sam petulantly.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer screen, figuring Gabriel probably wouldn’t be getting to his point—if he had one—any time soon. Silence followed the motion, filled only with the soft crunching of whatever candy bar Gabriel was eating now.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped loosely around Sam’s shoulders, making him jump.

"C’mon, Samsquatch, throw me a bone here," Gabriel urged, nuzzling Sam’s ear, “There must have been things you couldn’t have on the road. Dean said you wanted to play soccer, right?"

Sam tried to shrug the angel off. He didn’t want to talk about it, no matter what argument Gabriel made.

"Did you ever want a pet?" Gabriel pressed, clinging tighter to Sam, “A dog, maybe? You seem like a dog person."

Sam hesitated, glancing up at the archangel hanging over his shoulder. For once, there was an honest look in his bright golden eyes.

Hesitantly, Sam nodded. “Yeah," he admitted, his voice slightly rough with emotion, “Dean and I even found a dog once, but we couldn’t keep it."

Gabriel’s eyes lit up and he lifted one hand, which Sam watched warily.

"Please," Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes, “this is something you’ll like."

Sam still looked suspicious as Gabriel snapped. At first he thought nothing had happened, but after a moment, the sound of metal tags jingling reached his ears. He looked up, surprised, as a Jack Russell Terrier trotted in on short legs.

"Like her?" Gabriel asked proudly, picking the dog up and dumping her into Sam’s lap, where she began licking Sam’s face, “She’s mine. And yes, she’s real, not one of my tricks."

"She’s great," Sam admitted, scratching his blunt fingernails through the dog’s short fur. He smiled up at Gabriel, feeling his heart warm like it did every time the angel reminded Sam why he loved him.


End file.
